Random Events
Random Events are encounters and short missions which spawn randomly throughout the San Andreas Map in Grand Theft Auto V. Description Random events often allow the player to make a dynamic choice and decide whether to help or hinder a bystander. There are a total of 57 random events in GTA V (60 in the enhanced version), and completing any 14 of these contribute towards 100% Completion. They start to become available after the mission Complications. The type of encounter is often determined by the color of the dot that appears on the map. A light blue dot indicates a non-hostile encounter, a red indicates a hostile, while an alternating blue/red dot indicates something that can either be help the person or attack them. Of course, depending on the encounter and the player's actions, the color of the icon may change. Attacking the person will change it to red, and attacking the other person will change the icon to light blue. Many events will repeat throughout the game at random, though some events, such as those that lead to named event characters (like the Hitcher missions) or the Altruist Cult shootout will only appear once and will not respawn when completed. Events that do repeat include robberies, cop chases, shootouts, muggings, and others. Events Abandoned Vehicles Arrests ATM Robberies Note: Unlike the other random events, this event will continue to spawn around the map even after being completed, allowing the player to complete it multiple times. However, it only needs to be completed one time, to count for the 57/60 random events. Bike Thief City Note: This an easy way to make money as Michael or Franklin before The Jewel Store Job. Can be done after Pulling Favors but the email won't appear until after Friend Request. Border Patrols Burial Note: If playing as Trevor, he can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead, but will only receive $1,000. Bus Tour Note: Although listed as a random event, the tour is shown on the map with a unique icon that resembles a Tour Bus. It also appears from a greater distance than the usual blue or red dots. The tour is usually available during daytime hours. Car Theft Note: Despite the option you choose (between taking the vehicle or returning it) the outcome is the same. The woman will respond differently in the email she sends you, depending on your choice. Therefore, you can take the vehicle and earn a new suit but you will not earn a +5 driving skill. Chase Thieves City Chase Thieves Country Crash Rescue Note: This random event can only be done after The Jewel Store Job mission. Construction Accident Countryside Gang Fight Countryside Robbery Note: There's a way of getting infinite money using this random event. First, wait for one or both of the robbers to die in the shootout, then grab just one of the briefcases and get out of the area. If done right, the player will get $5,000 and no wanted level. The random event will not be completed, meaning that he will spawn again, and as such, can be repeated indefinitely as long as the player does not get involved with the shootout, and does not grab both briefcases. Deal Gone Wrong Note: If the player leaves on foot, a group of criminals do not appear Domestic ATTENTION: If playing as Trevor, he can take the man to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. However, this is not recommended as you will permanently lose out on having Castro Lagano as a golf opponent. Drug Shootout Note: Just like the ATM robberies, this random event will still keep spawning even after being completed. However, it will only spawn one time per week (in-game), and the amount of money in the briefcase will always be random. It also only need to be completed one time to count for the 57/60 random events. Note 2: This random event will be marked on the map, by a marijuana leaf icon and not the usual blue dot icon. Drunk Drivers Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take both the guy and the couple to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000 for each of then. (the drunk couple also counts as if two people were brought to the cult, which means $2000) Escape Paparazzi Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Gang Intimidation Note: If the player shoots the girl as well, the player gets a wanted star Getaway Driver Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the robbers to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. (the robbers also count as if two people were brought to the cult) Note 2: If you show up in a police car, the robbers will exclaim "It's the boys in blue!" and run off. ATTENTION: Heist Crew member Patrick McReary is rendered permanently unavailable if the crooks are killed or taken to the Altruist Cult. Hitch Lifts Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the three last characters to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. ATTENTION: If you take Ursula to the Altruist Cult, you will permanently miss out on having her as a Booty Call option. Luring Girl Into Alley Mugging Prisoner Lifts Rogue Altruists Shop Robberies Note: This is an easy way to make money as Michael or Franklin before The Jewel Store Job. Simeon Yetarian ATTENTION: This event can only be done between Friend Request and The Jewel Store Job. Snatched Note: If playing as Trevor, you can take the girl to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000. Sport Bike Thief Stag Do Running Man Security Vans Altruist Cult Shootout ATTENTION: This event is unable to be completed if the player runs out of victims to deliver. Note: This random event does not count for the 57/60. Exclusive Events for Players Returning to Enhanced Edition Duel Note: This random event can only be done after the mission Pulling Favors. Sea Plane Note: This random event can only be done after the mission Nervous Ron. Monkey Mosaic Note: This random event can only be done after all the 50 monkey mosaics have been photographed. (see Monkey Mosaics for more information) Note 2: Purchase all three garages, to increase the chances for the random event to spawn. Trivia *An internet article from Daily Rag after the mission Complications, says that there's a wave of ATM robberies happening in Los Santos and that people should be careful while they are approching any ATM machine. This is a reference to the ATM Robberies random event, that keep spawning in the map even after the player completed one of them. *Certain events, such as the Altruist Camp event and the Simeon Yetarian event, will not appear in the map for the player, as these can be easily missed, thus rendered impossible to engage in events that will not appear before and after. *The 'Duel' random event may be a reference to the Steven Spielberg film of the same name. The movie is about a driver getting harassed by another driver in a truck similar to the Phantom. Video GTA 5 - All Random Events GTA 5 - Altruist Cult Shootout Altruist Acolyte Achievement Trophy GTA 5 - How to unlock the Duke O' Death -PS4 & Xbox 360- GTA 5 - How to unlock the Dodo Seaplane -PS4 & Xbox One- GTA 5 - Monkey Mosaics Location Guide (Go Go Monkey Blista) -PS4 & Xbox One- hu:Random események (GTA V) Category:Random Encounters in GTA V Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Random Encounters